


Fate or Fortune

by mazerunnerfob



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazerunnerfob/pseuds/mazerunnerfob
Summary: Minho is stuck in a place where the term "soulmates" didn't exist anymore. His future partner was all determined by fate or fortune. That's how it worked. His parents, his best friends, all of them. The color on their left wrist shows that. The color will turn green once both people have realized who that future person is.So when Minho moves to a new town, will his be determined by fate? Or fortune?





	Fate or Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> To my minrenda stans, this one's for you <3

_Beep beep beep!_

Minho groaned as he turned off his alarm. It was his first day at his new school. His parents made him move because of his dad's new job. His parents thought this would be a great chance for him to find his future partner. Or at least that's what they called it. Minho just thought of it as an excuse to leave his nasty friends behind and to try to find someone new. He stares at his wrist, holding it with his right hand. There was no color yet since it usually happens at a certain age. Again, it's what he's told. His 16th birthday had happened months ago, and still no color. Yellow for fate, blue for fortune. Most people receive fortune. One of every 50 people get fate, so it's very rar. _Maybe it will change today._ He thought to himself, giving himself some small hope.

"Minho!!" His mother called from downstairs, "Get up or you're going to be late!" Slowly, Minho got up from her bed and went to get dressed. He walked to his closet and stared at his clothes. He found an ACDC t-shirt and blue jeans and put them on. "Maybe they like ACDC." He hoped.

He went to the bathroom and styled his hair. Minho cared about his hair a little too much that usual, but he could care less about what others think. He wet it with water and moved it to the way he wanted, then added the gel. The gel added the cherry on top to his look. _Yes, perfect._ _Now that's what I call styled hair._ Once he was finished he checked his phone. 8:15 am School started at 8:30, and it took about 10 minutes to get there.

"Shit I gotta go." He ran down to the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bagel from his mom and ran out of the house. "Have a good day at school!" He rushed his car and put the key in the ignition. Thankfully to Minho's disbelief, the car for once turned on and he drove out of the driveway to his new school.

He made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. He parked the car and walked inside the school. The school was huge. It was 10 times the size of his other one with a much longer name. It was called WICKED, whatever that stood for. He went through the doors and stared at the signs throughout the school. Minho looked down at his map, he was trying to find the attendance office for his schedule. All he was given was the map, no schedule.

He walked while staring at the map and stupidly ran into someone which caused to drop his map. "Oh sorry, I-I didn't mean to bump into you." He said, trying to pick up his map from the ground.

The girl he bumped into smiled, actually smiled. He got no remark, no snappy comment like he usually gets from people. "It was nothing. You must be new here. I'm Brenda, welcome to WICKED." She was shorter than he was, brown hair and eyes. She also was wearing a band t-shirt: Green Day. "I'm- I'm Minho. Minho Park. Do-do you know where I can find the attendance office?" He was starting to sweat. _Wait why I am sweating?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe it's just nerves since she's the first person you've talked to. But she_ _did_ _like Green Day. What could be so bad?_

"Yeah, it's down that hallway to the right. I can take you if you want." She said. She still have that smile on her face. Minho was highly surprised at the action of the girl. "That would great, thank you." They walked for a while in silence until Brenda started a conversation. "So, what brings you to WICKED?" She asks. _Looking a "soulmate."_ He wanted to say but didn't. "My dad got a new job at the zoology headquarters down the street from here." They were slowly approaching the office. Minho wanted to continue the conversation with Brenda considering how nice she was to him. "Oh! So you know Dr. Paxton? That's my dad." _Her dad? My dad works for him?_ They made it to the door when Brenda closed the earlier conversation. "Well I guess this your stop." The two stood outside the door. Minho didn't want this to end though.

"T-thank you. You really didn't have to this." He stumbles over his words. This never happens to Minho, he's very confident most of the time. "Of course! I'll do anything to help out the Greenie." The bell rang right after she finished. "Don't you have class?" He asks, curious of where the girl should be. "Pff, yeah, but I'd rather not go. I'll see you later, Minho." She pats his back and walks away. He watches her walk down the hallway and turns the corner.

Minho walks in and asks about his schedule. The rude secretary gave him his schedule and to next time come sooner cause now he's late. He comes out of the room and walks to his next class. Biology. He makes it there 15 minutes late. _Okay, here we go._ He opens the door slightly, walking in Mr. Janson's class.

"You must be Minho. Welcome, you can take a seat over there." He points to the seat next to a blond boy. He makes his way to his seat, sitting awkwardly as the people in the back laugh at him. "Don't let them bother you, they're dicks anyway. I'm Newt. Welcome to WICKED." He shakes his hand and the class continues.

The class was overall boring to Minho. He could barely focus on what Mr. Janson was talking about. All he could think about was that girl, Brenda. Something clicked in his head when he bumped into her. The thing that held him back was the color on his wrist didn't change. He already didn't believe what he was told about it. He had an actual class on his schedule called, Fate and Fortune: The Truth Behind the Two. Minho was already regretting that class.

"Minho!" Mr. Janson called to him bringing Minho's attention back to the class, "Do you have the answer to the question?" He pointed to the equation on the board. "Um..it's-" His sentence was cut off when a scream came from outside the classroom.

"Uh, kids, stay here. " He ran out the door to see what was going on. Of course, the kids followed. Minho and Newt pushed their way through the large group of kids to see what Minho had not expected to see on his first day.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Brenda was yelling at the boy and punching away at his face, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" She continued to punch and pushed him against a locker. _Never thought she would ever do this._ Minho thought to himself. He couldn't believe that someone who was so sweet to him would be so....badass.

Minho, not completely agreeing with his plan, runs to Brenda to pull her off the younger boy. "Brenda!" He held her shoulders and she tried to rush back to the boy, "HE DID THIS TO ME! He needs to pay for what he did! Let me go!" She attempted to get out of his strong grip, but failed again.

"Brenda, listen to me! Whatever happened in the past between you two doesn't mean that you have to kill the kid. Just calm down." He soothed her and loosened his grip a little.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever let this go." She broke from his grip and began to walk away from Minho.

"Ms. Paxton. I would like to see you in my office." Mr. Anderson, their principal, stood sternly at her with his hands on his hips. Brenda walked to him and was lead into his office. The group was in awe from what Minho did. He was just a new kid, and somehow broke up a fight. Although, he was the one in Brenda's place before in his old school, so he thought maybe he could change for once.

Minho turned to the boy on the ground next to him. He was badly bruised up from head to toe. Must have a pretty bad concussion from the look of his head. "Here, let me help you up." Minho said to the boy, gently guiding him up, "what's your name?"

"Thomas. You're the new kid, Minho, right?" He asked, rubbing his badly bruised side.

"Yeah I am." _Oh shit, what's gonna happen to me?_

"Well, I haven't heard much about you, but what you did there was pretty great. I just go here recently too considering I could never do what you just did." Minho was in shock with what he just said. "Oh uh, thank you I guess." He smiled at the younger boy, knowing he did something good.

"Tommy!" Newt called and ran over to the two. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm badly bruised up though." Newt looked at his bruised body, making sure that he was okay. Minho realized something though as he watched him. "Wait Newt, you know him?" He was utterly confused. "Oh yeah. Thomas here is my next door neighbor. We've been buddies ever since he came. So I guess you two have met then." He explained, moving his arm at the two as he said the last part.

"I guess so yeah." Thomas responded, "oh and by the way, I noticed that your wrist color had a faint color to it."

"What...." He looked down at his wrist, it DID have a faint color, but what could it be? He hoped for fortune, since that's what everyone got. But when looked at his wrist, it wasn't blue.

_It was yellow._


End file.
